Evaluate $1+\left(-\dfrac{2}{3}\right)-(-m)$ where $m = \dfrac{9}{2}$.
Solution: Let's substitute ${m = \dfrac{9}{2}}$ into the expression. $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=} 1+\left(-\dfrac{2}{3}\right)-(-{m}) \\\\ &= 1+\left(-\dfrac{2}{3}\right)-\left(-{\dfrac{9}{2}}\right) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} &= 1-\dfrac{2}{3}+\dfrac{9}{2} \\\\ &=\dfrac{1}{3}+\dfrac{9}{2} \end{aligned}$ $=\dfrac{29}{6}$